Stage 29: Repeating "Huh?"
is the twenty-ninth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode is the first of the two-part culmination of the "legend" storyline, featuring Houka's trial to determine her worthiness of becoming "legend". Synopsis After discovering a horrible Infershia plot, a Hades Beastman manipulates Houka's mind into an amnesia to a year earlier, prior to her becoming a Magiranger. Plot Houka is running at night in a hurry to let her team know about something or it will be a disaster. A bubble follows her and engulfs there. Then she gets instant amnesia. She turns and finds Blurates. MagiShine arrives and zaps her. Blurates introduces himself. A bubble is coming to Houka, Shine tells her to dodge and the bubble drops on her. Blurates says he might have done one or two attacks on her. As he disappears, he says be glad he didn't take her life. When Hikaru un-transforms, Houka is glad a handsome man saved her. The others arrive and she asks him what is his address and hobbies. They are surprised that her memory has been erased. Back in the secret room, Houka marvels at the room, her outfit, the talking plant and the cat lamp. They figure she just forgot about their adventures before becoming the Magirangers. She thinks it is 2004. She thinks they are 'Serious Rangers.' Mandora-Boy tells her she is MagiPink. In the practice box, Makito transforms into MagiGreen for her and she transforms and looks in a mirror. Mandora-Boy and Smoky congratulate her. They get out of the box. Hikaru worries about what Blurates said. Then Houka loses her memory once again. With the Infreshia, Nai and Mea said Blurates called them on their Wolzaphones, telling them letting go Houka was more fun. Memmy asks Wolzard if he is worried if Zee will defeat the Magirangers. Memmy mocks him. Back at the house, the gang has discovered it takes an hour to reset her memory thanks to an hourglass. And Tsubasa's Consideration-Recollection Concoction and Sungel's spell didn't work. Mandora-Boy tells Houka about the seriousness of the Infershia and that is MagiPink. Houka drops him and marvels at the cat lamp. Makito shakes her. They return to the scene of the crime. Tetsuya comes into the scene, Houka doesn't remember him. He thinks she is joking and tells her they almost got married. She hides behind Kai. Tetsuya says they broke up and he wasn't that happy. Makito and Tsubasa grab him and take him away. He is thrilled that she has amnesia because she doesn't remember dumping him. He races to her and takes off his glasses and offers to start again. She is interested but Makito tries to pull him away. The others try to hold him back. Houka's memory resets and Tetsuya falls to his knees, distressed. Hikaru goes to him and a bubble flies out of him. He says the life energy of people is being drawn out of them. Hikaru remembers Houka's bubble. They agree she can't be MagiPink and tell her to stay. Blurates is collecting bubbles when the others arrive. He zaps them and Shines tries breaking his Buru staff with his renegade shots but Zee the Yeti stops it. The five reunite. Zee doesn't want to fight, no one can stop him. The only one that could stop Zee was Bragel, it intrigues Zee that they are related to Bragel. They try their attacks but Zee reflects them back with his shield. He punches the ground and they avoid the ice. He slides on the ice and bash them. They are un-transformed and Shine shoots at Zee with Smoky but smoky was swatted back in. Houka is saddened she couldn't join her siblings but then is reset again. Blurates gives Zee a boost with the power of the other fallen kings Shichijuro and Neries. Zee says it is pointless. He wraps Shine with the Siren's wrapping and then aims Shichijuro's katana. Houka wanders into the scene and he redirects to her but Shine blocks the way and gets the hit. Zee delivers a devastating hit and he falls in the water. Back home, Hikaru is being tended to by Urara. Makito and Kai drink elixir. Houka gets reset around and wonders what the room is and is intrigued by the handsome man. He tries to get out of bed but Urara stops him. Houka sees how sad they are and suggests getting their mother's advice. Makito says they can't. Kai can't take it anymore, gets out of his seat and grabs MagiMother's staff from the mantle and hands it to Houka. He tells her that the Infershia killed their mother. Urara cries and Tsubasa is somber. Houka comes to grips with this. Kai says that's why they follow their mother's last wish and fight for peace. The Hades Beast signal rings, Mandora-Boy tells them but Kai yells at him. She tells them to have courage. She says she doesn't understand that but don't forget about courage, it is their weapon. Tsubasa remembers these words being in their mother's message. They wonder if she got her memory back. Hikaru says she doesn't, she is speaking her true feelings. Makito says she has all the courage she earned through the year, that is why she is different from before. They all realize they are different and should fight. They put their hands together on top of the staff. Hikaru wonders how this could be. Her ring blinks. She asks the name again, they remind her 'Magiranger.' Vankyuria makes Blucrates big and the five arrive on their Sky Hokis. They jump off and become Majins. They then become MagiKing. The Buru stick is hard as diamond. He throws rocks at them and they have trouble avoiding them. MagiPink receives a new spell and she goes to the center of the chessboard. The sword charges with fire. They cut the rocks. With the Mahou Hope slash, they break the Buru Stick and Blurates shrinks in size and retreats. The five siblings run after him but lose him. Houka's memory comes back. The night she lost her memory, she had spotted Blurates. She ran to where Blurates met with Zee, they had a large block of ice called the Evil Ice. Blurates planned to feed it with human life energy. The bubbles made it bigger. The ice will not be able to be dissolved. It will turn everything into ice. MagiPink confronts them. Zee tells Blurates to take care of her, he de-powered her with his bubbles and she ran off. In the present time, the five face the Evil Ice as it gets out of the water. It blows wind at them. Hikaru recognizes it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : * : *Tetsuya: Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine *Phantom Spy Vancuria Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, *'''Viewership: 7.4% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Gii Magi Magiiro (improve the cutting ability of KingCaliber) **Smoky claims the spell is actually tiny versions of himself working on the sword, but Mandora Boy claims that's a lie. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Stage 29: Repeating "Huh?", Stage 30: Legendary Power, Stage 31: The Extraordinary Majin and Stage 32: Dad's Words. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote